


Pretty Thoughts

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's always been a little in love with JC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For Kirsty ([](http://www.livejournal.com/users/orolin/profile)[**orolin**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/orolin/)), who converted me. :D Also for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/15minuteficlets/) picture challenge.

Justin still remembered the exact moment that he knew he was in love with JC. They had been at JC's house, lounging in the backyard, and when he looked over and saw JC lying on the grass amid beautiful red petals, Justin knew that he was in love.

How could he not have fallen in love with JC? JC was always so beautiful and gorgeous and sweet and talented and smart and _so oblivious_. He never truly realized the effect he had on others, still did not even after flocks of people had told him that they were in love with him.

When Justin toured in England with Christina, he thought of JC when he couldn't sleep. He thought of the days spent on the buses, playing Playstation with Chris while JC sat on the sofa, humming to himself and writing in his notebook. He thought of the nights in Germany, when he had still been a scared little kid and had gone to JC's room nightly to ease the homesickness, to feel JC's arms around him. Justin had already been a little in love with JC then, had always been a little in love with JC.

Between Justin's promotion for his new album and JC's work on his own album, they didn't have much time to spend with each other. When one was free, the other was always gone somewhere, and Justin couldn't wait until they were back in the studios again, together as *N Sync.

It was summer before they could spend time together, and they again lay upon the grass in JC's backyard, talking and laughing. When Justin looked over, he saw JC lying comfortably, hands stretched above his head, and he saw the same red petals around JC, cushioning his pale skin and curly hair and thin body and making him look more beautiful than ever, than even the first time.

When JC turned his head to look at Justin, they were so close that Justin could feel each one of JC's exhalations. JC's eyelids closed, long eyelashes fluttered, and Justin was lost. He closed his own eyes and kissed JC.

03.11.16


End file.
